La Furie
by Red Cherry Berry
Summary: D'où vient le Furie Nocturne ? Pourquoi Krokmou est-il le seul de son espèce que nous connaissons ? Ce sont certainement des questions que beaucoup se posent. Eh bien découvrez les réponses dans ces quelques lignes :)


**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Je vous propose un petit OS qui porte sur les origines de Krokmou. L'idée m'est venue quand je regardais « Le lac des cygnes » (ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ^^').**

 **Bon eh bien, bonne lecture :) (et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;) )**

* * *

La Furie

La Furie. Les écailles d'un gris argenté, les yeux turquoises, les ailes grandes et aussi fines que la soie. Le premier dragon. Le plus puissant, le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus rapide mais aussi le plus dangereux.

Elle était née d'un pluie d'étoiles, bien avant toute trace de vie sur la Terre. Elle s'était habituée à vivre seule, puis les premiers animaux ont vu le jour. Elle a vécu en harmonie avec eux, avec une bienveillance sans pareil, jusqu'au jour où les vikings sont apparus dans sa vie.

Effrayés par cette immense créature dont ils ignoraient tout, ils l'ont attaquée, alors la Furie est devenue agressive et sans pitié. Elle a fini par terrasser des dizaines de tribus vikings, alimentant davantage la rage et la fureur de celles qui avaient survécu, ainsi que la sienne.

Elle devenait chaque jour plus monstrueuse, brûlant et explosant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle effrayait même les dieux.

Odin confia donc à Thor, le dieu de la foudre, Loki, le dieu farceur de la discorde, Freyr, le dieu de la vie et de la fertilité, et Hel, la déesse de la mort, la mission de détruire la Furie.

Une immense guerre éclata alors entre le dragon et les quatre dieux, une guerre qui dura des années, mais dont la Furie ne ressortie pas vainqueur. La bataille avait été si violente qu'elle brûla, les cendres demeurant tout ce qui restait d'elle. Les dieux décidèrent donc de les enfermer dans une coupe de métal sacré, ne voulant pas laisser ces poussières se disséminer.

Des milliers d'années passèrent, de nouveaux dragons voyant le jour. Les Groncks, les Dragons Vipère, les Hideux Braguettaure, les Cauchemars Monstrueux et tant d'autres encore... Ils ne vivaient peut-être pas en paix avec les humains, mais jamais leur rivalité avec les vikings n'aurait pu se montrer aussi intense qu'avec la Furie.

Une nuit, un orage sans pareil éclata sur les Terres du Nord, l'archipel même où la Furie avait été tuée. Un éclair frappa la coupe, et les poussières du premier dragon se mirent à étinceler avant de se transformer.

C'est des cendres de la Furie que naquit la Furie Diurne, fille bénéfique de la vie et de la ruse. Les écailles d'un blanc nacré qui reflétait le soleil, la rendant presque invisible le jour, les yeux d'un bleu céleste voire cyan, perçant l'infinité du ciel, elle représentait la moitié bienveillante de sa mère.

Naquit aussi le Furie Nocturne, fils maléfique de la mort et de la foudre. Ses écailles d'un noir profond lui permettaient de se fondre dans la nuit. Il possédait de grands yeux verts émeraude capables de percer n'importe quelle obscurité, et était doté d'une grande vitesse. Il avait hérité du coté sombre de la Furie.

Les deux dragons étaient très complices, ils n'allaient nulle part l'un sans l'autre, mais restaient cachés. Malheureusement, ils furent séparés et ils ne se revirent plus jamais.

Le dragon noir s'intéressa donc aux autres dragons, sans jamais réellement se mêler à eux. Ceux-ci s'attaquaient souvent à un village, sur une île, volant la nourriture pour la jeter dans un gouffre sur une île plus éloignée.

Le Furie Nocturne finit par attaquer de temps en temps ce village quand les autres s'y rendaient, pour le plaisir. Il tirait une boule de plasma par ci par là, toujours la nuit pour se fondre dans le décor.

Il ne se montrait jamais, ne volait jamais de nourriture et se séparait du groupe avant qu'ils n'aient rejoint l'autre île.

Malheureusement, un soir, il se retrouva ligoté après avoir tiré sur l'une des armes des vikings. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il chutait, incapable de voler. Il se réveilla alors qu'un jeune humain pointait un petit poignard vers lui. Il avait peur, et lui aussi avait peur.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais en fait, c'est comme s'il l'avait toujours attendue.

La mort.

À quoi bon de toutes façons ? Il avait perdu sa sœur et il était condamné à vivre seul et caché jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas, il voulait continuer de vivre. Il était curieux, et il n'avait pas fini de découvrir.

Mais il se résigna à son sort.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci ne vint jamais ? Le garçon le libéra, et le dragon lui sauta dessus avant de s'enfuir.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose, une chose qui ferait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même : il était incapable de voler ! Il avait beau battre des ailes, prendre de l'élan, n'importe quoi, rien n'y faisait.

Les jours passèrent et le Furie Nocturne, ou bien devrait-on dire « Krokmou », se lia d'une amitié sans égale avec le jeune viking, Harold, qui lui avait permis de revoler à nouveau, de regoûter au plaisir de sentir le vent caresser ses écailles, ce plaisir qu'il avait cru perdu pendant un moment.

Il avait retrouvé la complicité qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur dans ce garçon, et au fil des années, elle ne cessait de grandir : ils étaient inséparables, et rien ne les séparerait jamais.

Bien sûr, ils avaient affronté bien des ennemis, plus redoutables les uns que les autres, mais ils avaient une chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient des armées, ils avaient des armadas, mais lui, il avait Harold, et Harold l'avait lui, et ils savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Fin.


End file.
